


Apple of Eden

by moon878



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, And basically everyone else - Freeform, Angst, As is Kylo, Demon Kylo Ren, Hux Has No Chill, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is very gay, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, Jealous Kylo, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Kylo Ren, Slow Burn, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon878/pseuds/moon878
Summary: Hux is finally 18 and is getting prepared to take over his family house. The only problem is his secret identity: Jack the Ripper. He's about to kill his 2nd victim when a meddlesome demon (KYLO) and a fallen angel (PHASMA) force him and his sister Lilith to find the sacred Apple of Eden. Along with Rey, Hux's best friend, and bandits Finn and Poe, what can go wrong in their journey to find the Apple?





	Apple of Eden

"Father, with all due respe-"

"Armitage, you shall listen to m-"

"Father, I do not want to marry her! I will never love her!"

"Armitage, this is not for you. You shall not disgrace the family again!"

Hux let out a shaking breath, hands trembling by his sides. He resisted the urge to strike his father and spun around to face his bedroom door, making sure to slam it in the most immature way that he could. He then stalked away from the door, flopping down on his bed and punching the ever soft pillows. His mind drifted to  _her_ , her beautiful,  _hollow,_ eyes as they widened and pleaded, her mouth, as pink as a rosebud, open in a silent scream as he  _cut and cut and cut._

It had been 8 days since then, and Hux found himself looming over his ornate dresser, containing his most precious item.

His knife.

It was quite plain, a simple black handle and a beautiful silver blade. The candles in Hux's room caused the blade to shine, a small smirk pulling on his pale face. He pocketed it, then grabbed his heavy cloak, and looked to his door. If he were to walk out of the house through the front door, the chance of him bumping into his father was much greater. And if he heard father talking about Rey and marriage and marriage to Rey, he might use his knife on his father. Hux swung his window open and looked down into the dark garden. Unfortunately, the wealth of his family meant that he lived in a grander house than the majority of people, so jumping out of the window was probably not the smartest idea. Hux sighed, dread filling his body.  _I could probably wait until early morning, leave then_. He placed his cloak down and took off his finely pressed shirt, loosening the tight tie. He then kicked off the rest of his clothes, until he was shirtless, dressed in only his undergarments. 

This wasn't exactly proper, and he shouldn't be parading around in just his underwear, but by this point he could not care. He wandered over to his mirror and grinned, admiring himself. His red hair was soft and fell in front of his eyes, which shone like emeralds in the dim light.  _He was handsome._  

Being handsome made his extra curricular  _activities_ much easier, as the ladies of the night immediately trusted him much more. Hux felt the excitement consume him as he got into his bed, quickly calling for his maid to inform his parents that he was going to bed. He grinned into the darkness, and as he faded into unconsciousness, he could've sworn that he had felt fingers cupping his face.

.........................................

He woke at the break of dawn, the summer ensuring that the sun rose early. Hux dressed quickly, hands shaking as he tied his cloak and placed his top hat on his head. He grabbed his gloves and relished the feeling of smooth leather on his skin, and then he grabbed his knife, turning to face his bedroom door. The stairs creaked as he crept down them, his shoes clicking as he walked across the mahogany floors. Hux ensured no one was there and then opened the door. He then proceeded to walk, waiting to hear that sweet sound, the sound that would haunt his dreams until he decided to hunt again. 

"You look like you need to relax"

_Bingo_

Hux turned to look at the woman, hiding his disgust as he threw down a couple of pennies at her and twisted his mouth into a seductive smile. He crouched down, trailing his hand on her arm and leaning in, cringing at the strong smell of her perfume. 

_Disgusting_

"I'm sure you can help me" Hux grinned with his teeth, pulling the woman into an alleyway. As soon as they were concealed by the darkness, he pushed her up against the wall, watching how her head fell back and how she fake moaned, trying to tempt him. Hux smiled again, pulling out his knife and plunging it into her.

"What the fuck!"

Hux tutted, pulling his knife out and licking it, watching her disgusting face twist in fear. 

"A lady should never use that sort of language" 

She snarled at him, trying to push him off her,

"Someone! Hel-" She never finished her screams because of the knife that had slashed her throat. Hux laughed, grabbing the knife and cutting into her stomach. He kept glancing up at her face, watching her dead eyes follow his every movement. He also felt something in his pants twitch, his breathing quickening. Hux didn't stop cutting until he grasped her uterus, removing it carefully. 

_Such a waste. Wasted on such a disgusting human._

He considered the uterus, putting it aside and staring at his creation. The knife plunged into her face as he kept cutting, trying to disfigure her as much as possible. The cold air stung his face as he rose, pocketing his knife and staring at the uterus which was abandoned on the floor by his feet. Choosing to ignore it, Hux pulled out his pipe and lit it, standing rigidly in the middle of the dirty alley. A stray dog ran up and snatched the uterus and Hux watched it, scoffing as it started eating it. He cast his eyes to the multi-coloured sky and put out his pipe, shoving it into his pocket. He looked at his knife, wiping off the excess blood with a handkerchief and also putting it into his pocket. Hux walked away from the dead body, a spring in his step as he sauntered through the alley.

"That was quite naughty Armitage Hux"

Hux's chest immediately tightened, his eyes widening. The knife was whipped out immediately, and he lunged at the voice. His hand was bent back and he hissed,  _snarled,_ his knife falling to the ground. 

_This guy is strong_

Growling, he lept at the man again. His chin was grasped and he was forced to stop. Hux looked up, expecting to see someone he knew, one of his father's companions, his tutor,  _someone._

Instead he saw an angel. The man was beautiful, his dark eyes staring at Hux with smugness and his smile crooked. His long, thick, dark hair fell onto Hux's face and his strong hands burnt his skin. He wore a dark suit, no hat, and his muscles bulged in the confines of his suit. Hux found himself leaning in, and just as their lips were about to touch, the man dropped him. Hux fell onto his back gracelessly, his glare cold.

"Well aren't you precious?" The man smirked and stood up to his full height, tilting his head in an adorable way.

_Not adorable. Men can't be adorable._

Hux picked himself up, eyes narrowing as he brushed off his clothes. 

"How do you know my name?" He snapped, clenching his fists. Logically, if this man chose to pick a fight, Hux would definitely lose. 

"Boring question" The man groaned, staring at him. "For a murderer, I expected you to be much more interesting"

Hux glared, but relented, watching the man watch him cautiously. 

"What is your name?" It seemed like an acceptable substitute to his previous question.

The man let out a deep laugh, which caused Hux's face to blossom. The man noticed this and he stopped being so playful, openly leering at Hux.

"Kylo. The name is Kylo"

_Kylo. Suits him._

"That's not an English name"

"American"

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm from America"

Now that he said it, Hux could pick up on the subtle accent which coated the man's, Kylo's, words.

"How do you know my name?" 

Kylo scoffed, closing his eyes momentarily. He opened them, and Hux tried not to flinch.

_They were black._

They were black before, a deep brown which let in no light. Now they were completely black, even the sclera. There was no white, nothing aside from black. Hux felt fear clench him, feet frozen on the floor.

"I know I haven't been to church for years, I know that I-"

"Armie it has nothing to do with church"

"Don't call me that"

Kylo smirks and walks forward until their chests touch, until Hux could feel the lack of heartbeat, the lack of breathing.

"Hux, You will help me. And if you don't" he pauses, eyes glinting as he leans forward once more. Hux makes a note of how kissable his lips look, how wrong this is. He thinks about all those missed church services, where the preachers would have warned him about sin. About the demons which lurk to tempt people. Kylo grins, sharp teeth on show.

"If you don't" he continues,

"I'll kill you."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos! Also, I'm looking for a person to proof read and double check my grammar, so if you are interested, please contact me at sujoki8@gmail.com  
> THANK YOU FOR READING <3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and suggestions! Hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
